Peut être un petit peu trop
by Audace
Summary: "C'est mauvais... Je le sens"/"Tu le sens, Lunard ? Mon Sirius, t'es mal barré" Un dialogue énigmatique auquel Sirius ne comprend rien. Une fuite loin de ces amis qui ne révèlent pas ce qu'ils savent. Une sortie sous le signe des prises de conscience.


_Une amie m'a demandé quand est-ce que j'écrirais sur Sirius et là, ça m'a frappé. Je n'avais encore rien écrit sur lui ! Sachant que j'adore Sirius et que je considère comme un crime que JKR l'ai tué (je ne lui pardonnerais sûrement pas ça, même si elle écrit tout un livre sur lui !) je me suis donc immédiatement attelée à la tâche. Je devais bien me rattraper. Il semblerait que ce soit réussi d'après cette amie, ainsi que d'après Lia-Mei-Soma qui l'a eu en avant première parce que je devais me faire pardonner une faute impardonnable, qu'elle m'a finalement pardonnée (donc c'était pas si impardonnable que ça quoi !)._

_Enfin, il m'a fallut écrire sur Sirius, c'était obligatoire. La question c'était quand même : écrire quoi. Sachant que ce qui m'inspire le plus, ce sont les histoires d'amour, la question est devenue : qui ? Et sachant que je suis une personne qui torture ses personnages dès qu'elle en a l'occasion, la réponse est rapidement arrivée..._

_Alors voilà. Un OS sur Sirius, sur un amour, sur une déception. Quelque chose de petit, mais aussi quelque chose d'émouvant. C'est mon avis, mais c'est aussi celui d'autres personnes, parce que leurs avis sont moins subjectifs que le mien et donc plus fiables. Ce n'est pas long, mais c'est touchant. Je l'espère, du moins. J'espère que c'est bien écrit, et que ça vous touchera autant que cela m'a touchée de l'écrire.  
>Côté disclaimer, si vous connaissez et aimez Sirius, vous savez alors quelle est sa meurtrière, et vous êtes capables de dire qu'il est né et mort de la main -la plume ferait une métaphore encore plus jolie- de JKR. Enfin, cet OS traînait depuis une semaine dans mes fichiers et j'y ai repensé, alors le voilà qui vous arrive. <em>

_J'ai l'espoir qu'un jour, je pourrais tout de même ré-écrire un petit quelque chose sur notre labrador préféré, mais que cette fois il sera plus joyeux._

_Peut-être un petit peu trop..._

Sirius rentra tout guilleret dans leur dortoir, faisant sursauter Peter qui révisait alors que Remus tiquait à peine, et s'écrasa aux côtés de James, plongé dans un bouquin très probablement inintéressant. Il venait de se balader dans les couloirs, le repas étant passé depuis longtemps et le couvre-feu approchant, et avait pensé à une idée fabuleuse.

« Bon, Jamesie-chéri, on s'y met à cette nouvelle blague ? » Fit-il en tendant le bras pour attraper leur carte, qui dépassait de la malle un peu plus loin.

Pourquoi cette malle était-elle si loin ? Sirius remua sur le lit pour tenter de se rapprocher sans avoir à sortir du lit et donna un coup à James sans le vouloir.

« Désolé, Jamesie, suffisait de pas mettre la carte aussi loin ! »

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, Sissi ! »

Malencontreusement, le pied de Sirius rencontra à nouveau la jambe du brun à qui appartenait le lit. Sirius sortit son deuxième bras du lit et le posa au sol, s'en servant comme support pour avancer encore plus loin. Les deux pieds, sur le lit, son bras gauche tendu à la verticale et le dernier essayant sans succès d'attraper la carte, encore quelques centimètres trop loin, il vit apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres de son p'tit loup préféré, en face de lui.

« Fait pas cette tête Mumus, tu pourrais m'aider, c'est pour la bonne cause ! »

« La bonne cause ? Vous voulez encore emmerder les Serpentards, c'est tout. »

« Ben justement, c'est une bonne cause ça ! » S'exclama joyeusement Sirius en remuant des fesses. Encore quelques centimètres seulement...

« Cela ne fait pas trois jours que vous avez mis des grenouilles dans leurs caleçons, vous trouvez pas qu'ils méritent un repos. »

« Attends, me dit pas que tu as pas adoré voir Rogue se tortiller dans tous les sens pour faire sortir sa grenouille ! »

Derrière lui, James pouffa en repensant à la tête du Serpentard. Ah oui, ça, ça avait été du grand art...

« Toujours est-il que vous devriez les laisser se reposer un peu... Ils ont le droit à au moins une semaine tranquille, non ? »

« Bien sûr que non, je suis sûr que Rogue nous prépare un mauvais coup ! »

« Tu as toujours l'impression que Rogue prépare un mauvais coup, Sirius. »

« Mais, mon p'tit loup, j'en suis sûr cette fois ! Il dessinait des trucs bizarres sur sa feuille en cours de Métamorphose ! »

Il y était presque, il allait attraper cette fichue carte...

« Je trouve que tu passes beaucoup de temps à observer Rogue. »

Son bras gauche se déroba et il tomba la tête la première au sol dans un grand fracas.

« Aïeeeeuh ! Tu vois ce que ça donne quand tu dis n'importe quoi, Lunard ! »

« Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je constate. »

À côté, James leva la tête de son livre de Sortilèges et sembla enfin s'intéresser à la conversation, alors que Peter continuait à manger des Dragées en faisant son devoir de Sirius-ne-savait-trop-quoi.

« Mais... Jamesie, chéri, dit-lui, toi ! Il raconte n'importe quoi ! »

« Déjà Sissi, mon ami, arrête d'utiliser ce surnom débile ou je t'enferme dans un placard avec la blonde de Poufsouffle qui te court après depuis des semaines... »

« Tout mais pas ça mon Jamesie ! Ok ! Ok, j'arrête ! » S'écria-t-il face au regard noir et menaçant de son ami.

« .. Bien, ensuite je suis parfaitement d'accord avec Rem', tu es beaucoup trop obnubilé par Servilus. »

« Mais enfin ! C'est pas moi, c'est lui ! Je le surveille pour savoir ce que nous préparent les Serpentards ! »

« Pour cela, tu pourrais surveiller n'importe quel Serpy. Au lieu de ça, c'est toujours Rogue que tu regardes et il est ton souffre-douleur favori. » Fit alors remarquer Remus.

« Vous savez, je suis d'accord avec Sirius. » Intervint Peter « Rogue a quelque chose de bizarre ces derniers temps. »

« Ah ! Voilà ! Je vous le disais ! Merci Peter... euh.. Y a rien qui rime avec Peter mais merci quand même ! Ah si ! Peter, mon cœur ! »

Rémus secoua la tête de désespoir face à tant de gaminerie puis souffla...

« Tu sais Sirius, que Rogue soit différent est normal. On partira de Poudlard dans deux semaines, tous les septièmes années sont étranges en ce moment. Nostalgiques est le mot que tu utiliserais, en vérité, si tu avais un vocabulaire évolué et un cerveau mature. »

« Non, il y a quelque chose d'autre ! Et, James, soutient-moi un peu vieux frère ! »

Ledit frère jeta un regard à l'horloge puis se leva.

« Désolé, Sissi, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Lily dans dix minutes pour qu'on passe la soirée ensemble, alors j'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi. Tu survivras sans moi ? » Demanda-t-il, faussement inquiet.

« Tout ce qu'il y a de différent en Rogue, Sirius, c'est toi qui le voit. Tu le regardes trop, tu sais ? C'est mauvais... Je le sens. »

À ces mots, James se stoppa devant la porte et se retourna.

« Tu le sens, Lunard ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et posa ses yeux miel dans ceux du brun. James grimaça en comprenant puis posa alors son regard sur son autre ami, resté comme un con par terre et ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait.

« Eh ben bonne chance, mon Sirius, t'es mal barré... » Souffla-t-il.

« Mais de quoi vous parlez vous deux ? » Répondit alors Sirius.

« Quand tu comprendras, on te soutiendra. » Fit James avant de sortir de la pièce, un sourire niais accroché sur ses lèvres rien qu'à l'idée de retrouver "sa Lily".

Sirius se releva enfin, sortit la carte de la malle et se jeta à nouveau sur le lit de James.

« Bon, Mus', tu m'expliques ? »

Remus tourna son regard vers lui et secoua négativement la tête.

« Tu dois comprendre par toi-même, Patmol, sinon tu n'accepteras jamais. »

« J'peux même pas avoir des indices ? » Fit Sirius en adressant à son ami son fameux regard de chien battu auquel personne ne pouvait résister.

« Sirius, n'importe qui possédant un cerveau aurait déjà compris. »

« Enfin Rem', j'vois pas ce qu'il y a à comprendre dans le fait que Rogue ait changé et prépare un mauvais coup. »

« Dans le fait qu'il ait changé, rien. Dans ton obsession pour lui, beaucoup. »

« Roh, tu racontes encore n'importe quoi. Je suis pas plus obsédé par lui que Cornedrue. »

« Non, James s'en prenait tout le temps à lui pour son amitié avec Lily dont il était jaloux, puis pour avoir fait du mal à Lily. Depuis que Lily a accepté de sortir avec James, il s'est calmé et ne s'attaque à Rogue que lorsque, toi, tu l'entraînes et qu'il est sûr que cela ne gênera pas trop Lily. Toi, quelles sont tes raisons ? »  
>« C'est un Serpentard ! »<p>

« Il y a bien une centaine de Serpentards au château, Sirius, pourquoi lui précisément ? »

« Mais... Enfin, tu l'as vu ? Ce mec devrait avoir honte d'exister de toute façon, il faut bien quelqu'un pour s'acharner sur lui en espérant qu'il comprenne le message ! »

« Là, j'avoue que je ne suis plus le raisonnement qui a eu lieu dans ton esprit tortueux, Patmol. »

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis si souvent en train de me moquer de son physique ? Entre ses yeux noirs et vides de vie, ses cernes gigantesques, son nez crochu, ses mains calleuses, ses caleçons grisâtres, ses robes délavées et déchirées ou ses cheveux gras, Rogue a besoin qu'on lui fasse comprendre que sa simple vue est un châtiment insupportable. »

« Tu as l'air de l'avoir souvent regardé... »

« Il suffit de le voir une fois pour être dégoûté à vie, Rem'. »

« Je l'ai vu des milliers de fois et j'aurais été incapable d'énoncer tout ça, Sirius. »

« Mus', viens-en au fait, s'il te plait et dit-moi ce que tu veux me faire comprendre. »

« Je pense que tu le sais déjà, écoute donc ce que, toi, tu te caches à toi-même, Sirius. » Fit Remus avec clairvoyance.

Sirius chopa sa baguette sur une table, fourra la carte dans une de ses poches, attrapa la cape de James et sortit du dortoir, en ayant marre des cachotteries de Remus. Il l'adorait son petit loup, mais il aimerait qu'il arrête de parler en messages sibyllins. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre ? Qu'il s'acharnait trop sur Servilus ? Et alors ? Ce Serpentard de malheur ne méritait que ça.

Il sortit de la tour Gryffondor sans soucis, les élèves ayant l'habitude de le voir disparaître le couvre-feu dépassé et tant qu'il ne se faisait pas prendre, ou pas trop, on lui pardonnait. Certes, il se faisait parfois attraper, mais vu qu'il était apprécié, on lui pardonnait les points perdus. Surtout qu'il les rattrapait rapidement en participant en classe.

Il passa la cape par dessus sa tête et sortit la carte des Maraudeurs, murmura la formule bien connue et observa les différents étages. La plupart des élèves étaient dans leurs dortoirs ou leurs salles communes. Pathétique, il n'y avait personne à violer les règlements. C'était d'un ennui.. Ah, si. Rogue, dans le parc, au bord du lac. Il le savait ! Rogue préparait un mauvais coup. C'était la seule explication plausible au fait qu'il se promène dehors, de nuit, lui qui était habituellement si respectueux des règles...

Il prit un passage secret non loin et arriva très vite derrière le château. Dans un renfoncement du mur connu de lui seul, il laissa la carte et la cape puis se changea en chien ; sa forme d'Animagus étant plus pratique pour se déplacer en silence dans la nature et lui permettant de mieux capter les bruits, les présences et les odeurs.

Il rejoignit rapidement les bosquets d'arbres pour ne pas être à découvert et couru vers le lac, arrivant très près de l'endroit où devait se trouver le Serpentard en quelques foulées.

Il observa les lieux et ne décela personne. Fronçant des sourcils – autant qu'un chien le peut – il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et aller consulter à nouveau la carte quand un bruit le fit se stopper. Le vent variant d'un iota et lui apporta alors une fragrance humaine.

Doucement, il approcha d'un des bancs qui faisait face au lac, là d'où semblait provenir l'odeur. Se cachant derrière un buisson, il parvint à voir qui se trouvait sur le banc de pierre et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait bien de Rogue. Il put aussi voir que ce dernier était replié sur lui même, enserrant ses genoux de ses faibles bras, et que des traces de larmes marquaient son visage.

Un réflexe naturel le fit faire un pas dans la direction du jeune homme. Rogue tourna ses yeux noirs vers lui et l'aperçu. Il ne paru ni choqué, ni surpris, ni quoique ce soit d'autre. Il paraissait... Vide. Le cœur de Sirius se serra et il se convaincu que c'était de la pitié, ni plus ni moins. Sans qu'il ne réfléchisse, l'animal affectueux prit le contrôle sur l'homme et s'approcha en douceur du Serpentard.

Il posa sa truffe sur le banc, juste à côté de lui, et l'une des mains du jeune homme vint caresser sa tête. Rogue posa ses pieds au sol et appuya ses coudes dessus, sa main droite caressant toujours la tête de Patmol et sa main gauche tenant sa propre tête. Sirius leva alors les yeux vers le visage de Rogue et sentit à nouveau son cœur se pincer. Tant de tristesse... Tant de désemparement. C'était... Il n'aimait pas ça. Il voulait que Rogue prépare un mauvais plan, pour pouvoir lui faire une crasse. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit triste, mal à l'aise. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire quoique ce soit. Pas dans cet état...

Il ferma les yeux doucement et grogna sous les caresses du Serpentard, penchant la tête pour en avoir plus.

Rouvrant ses paupières, ses pupilles se posèrent sur le bras gauche de Rogue. Dont la manche était repliée par sa position. Dévoilant un tatouage. Horrible. Infâme. Hideux. Et son cœur se déchira. Ce n'était peut-être pas que de la pitié. Peut-être pas que de la compassion. Peut-être que Remus avait raison. Il pensait à lui bien souvent. Peut-être un petit peu trop...

Il avait tord. Il ne devait plus penser à lui. Rogue avait rejoint les Mangemorts. Ce noir, sur son bras, c'était la fin. Il ne penserait plus à lui. Il ne le guetterait pas, que ce soit pour le surveiller ou juste pour le voir. Il ne s'attaquerait plus à lui. Il ne ferait plus de blagues idiotes. Il ne chercherait plus à le voir s'énerver. Il ne regarderait plus ses mains s'activer en Potion, il ne verrait plus cette ride soucieuse barrer son front en Métamorphose. C'était tout. Il avait choisi les Mangemorts, alors il n'existait plus.

Lorsque Sirius serait Auror, peut-être le retrouverait-il. Mais il ne serait plus Rogue, le Serpentard à qui il pensait peut-être un peu trop. Il serait un Mangemort, caché sous sa cape. Un homme à éliminer. Quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas de vivre.

Le chien enleva sa tête du genou de Rogue. Il ne méritait même pas de le caresser. Il était un Mangemort. Il n'était plus personne. Il n'y penserait plus. Pas même un peu. Parce qu'un petit peu, c'est déjà trop.

Il s'éloigna, sans un seul regard vers Rogue. Sans un seul regard vers cette marque. Sans un seul regard vers celui qui n'existait plus. Il n'y penserait plus. À jamais, il l'oublierait. Il ferait semblant de ne pas penser à lui. Il le rayerait de sa vie, ne le verrait même plus. Peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il lui manquerait. Comme nous manque un disparu, comme nous manque un mort. Parce que c'était ce qu'il serait. Un mort. Quelqu'un qui avait existé, quelqu'un à qui il avait pensé. Quelqu'un qui avait choisi sa destinée, qui avait choisi la mort. Quelqu'un qui était parti. Il essayerait de l'oublier, d'ignorer ce vide qu'il laisserait. Tout comme il essayerait d'ignorer les derniers mots qu'il entendit, ce soir-là, près du lac. Des mots prononcés d'une voix brisée. Les derniers mots d'un condamné.

« Tu as raison de partir... C'est une erreur qui ne s'effacera pas... »


End file.
